vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rui (Kimetsu no Yaiba)
Summary Rui is a member of the Twelve Demon Moons holding the position of Lower Moon Five. Originally a human boy stricken with a terminal illness, his parents agreed to allow Muzan Kibutsuji to turn him into a demon to save his life. However, his demonic bloodlust overcame him and he slaughtered his parents and others to sate it. Now desiring to create a "family" to replace the one he lost, he kidnaps humans and turns them into spider demons like him in a vain attempt to fill the void in his heart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Rui Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lower Moon Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid. Even after being reduced to a decapitated head, a low-level demon would have still been capable of regenerating if his head were to be "completely crushed"), Body Control (A low-level demon could grow hands from it's head after it lost its body), Biological Manipulation (Can change the appearance and alter the strength of other demons by manipulating their cells), Thread Manipulation (Can create threads using his cells), Blood Manipulation (Used his blood to increase the sharpness of his threads), Power Bestowal (Through blood), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Demon's don't get sick) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Far stronger than Tanjirou without Dance of the Fire God) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Tanjirou who dodges an attack which is as fast as the sound of the drum) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: Unknown. At least Small Building level with his neck (Even with Dance of the Fire God all Tanjirou could do was nick his neck) Stamina: Limitless (Demons don't get tired) Range: Hundreds of meters with threads Standard Equipment: Threads Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can get angered when it comes to bonds and families. Sunlight reduces him to ashes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon Abilities Due to being one of the Twelve Demon Moons, Rui received a larger amount of blood from Muzan Kibutsuji than a regular Demon would which allows him to possess incredible amounts of power. This strength easily surpasses that of other Demons, since he was easily able to conquer and coheres numerous Demons of Natagumo Mountain and force them to work for him and become his family. Evidence of his strength is further shown when he was able to easily overwhelm talented fighters like Tanjiro and kill scores of Demon Slayers with little effort. *'Enhanced Durability:' Rui has remarked that his body is incredibly durable and hard to cut, with it easily far surpassing the hardness of lesser Demons, as Tanjiro noted that Rui skin was much thicker that of his "Father", Rui even admitted that the durability of his skin far surpassed the durability of his own threads. *'Enhanced Strength:' Rui has displayed superhuman strength, being able to easily physically overpower Tanjiro by simply kicking him, despite he himself also possessing enhanced physical strength. *'Enhanced Regeneration:' Being one of the Twelve Demon Moons Rui possess powerful regenerative power, as seen when he easily healed and showed no visible pain at having his face slashed and clawed by Nezuko and later was able to reattach his head after decapitating himself. *'Threads:' Much like the rest of his "family", Rui main form of combat uses threads that he creates using his own cells for offense and defense, with the sharpness and durability of the threads being powerful enough to easily break a Nichirin Blade, slice through a human and being able to easily subdue and capture fellow Demons. *'Demon Blood:' Similar to Muzan, Rui can augment and strengthen a fellow demon's overall power and give them access to new abilities by giving him a drop of his own blood, having done so in order to strengthen each and every one of his "family" who were all originally weak demons. *'Cell Manipulation:' As revealed by the Older Sister Spider Demon, Rui has the ability to manipulate and change the physical appearance of other demons who consume his blood, having altered the physical traits of his "Sister" to match his own,he also likely did the same to his other "family" members to resemble him. Blood Demon Art: When Rui uses his full strength, he begins pumping more of his blood into his hands that then extend into his threads, increasing the threads sharpness and cutting ability of the threads to then perform his Techniques. *'Cruel String Prison:' Rui creates a web-shaped string around his opponent to cut him to pieces. *'Cage of Murdering Eyes:' Rui creates a cage from his web around the target, that continuously shrink until cuts the target to pieces. *'Wheel of Chopping Threads:' Creating a rotating wheel of threads, that upon reaching the opponent will cut them to pieces. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Thread Users Category:Blood Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 9